Tainted Sunflower
by Frostbitefairyprincess
Summary: What happens when a girl with Pein's exact same eyes meets Madara? A MadaraxOc story. Don't read if you don't like oc pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be kind with your reviews, but I accept criticism. Enjoy!

* * *

My name is Aya Enri and I am officially a rogue ninja since yesterday at 5:00 PM. Why am I counting anyway? Kami, it's so freaking obvious I'm nervous. Anyway as I was saying I'm a missing nin and my goal is, practically since I first encountered Pein-sama when I was small, to join the Akatsuki. Anyway let's start this story from before I become a rogue ninja.

* * *

"Aya get back here!" That just made me run faster. Didn't she get that I was a teenager and I needed space to breathe. Kami, my care-taker could be such a pain sometimes. I just kept running until I got to a small stream. I stopped and sat on the shore to think about my encounter all those years ago with Pein-sama.

_Flashback_

_I had escaped the orphanage again, and I was hopelessly lost. That is until I bumped into something really hard. When I looked up I was met with swirling eyes just like mine. I gasped._

"_Sir, you have eyes just like mine, I've never seen anyone like me. Where are you fr-?" the mysterious man had put his index finger on my mouth and was currently smiling at me._

"_I think I should be the one asking questions since such a small child like yourself shouldn't be outside so late."_

"_I escaped from the orphanage." The mysterious man frowned slightly._

"_Why would you want to do that?" Confusion was present in his eyes. "Because I wanna be free." I answered that with a tone that suggested that it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. The man chuckled. He then proceeded to lift me up in his arms. Then he began to walk the way back from where I had come._

"_Sir what are you doing?! I just told I don't wanna go back!"_

"_Dear girl please understand that you are much too young to be alone in this world."_

"_But I am alone, my family died." _

" _Girl, when you are sixteen I want you to become a rogue ninja and wait for me in the Forest of Death and I shall send someone to look for you and you will join the Akatsuki."_

"_What makes you think I"ll do it?" The man smirked and said:"Because I am your brother." With that the man disappeared, leaving a very shocked little girl on the front door of the orphanage. The next morning they found her asleep on the sidewalk with a small smile on her face._


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I'm finally able to update. I have just been having lots of work for school. Anyway here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Aya had grown up beautifully, Pein observed. She was currently eighteen years old and proud of was just as he had expected and wanted her to be. She had grown tall and skinny. A little too skinny for his taste, but her scrawniness was the only thing he did not like. He was particularly happy about her personality. It was exactly like his. Same ambitious glint in her eyes tinged with a little hatred on the side for that dreaded village. And last but not least same unquenchable thirst for power and justice.

The girl had also had a rough childhood. Something he had not doubted but still hoped that she had because maybe it would toughen her cry-baby self up a little.

When she was younger Aya had been continuously teased and beaten up for her exotic orange hair and orange eyes. Although she always managed to spook away a few bullies when she got mad sometimes and lost her self-control (which was very rare, just like Pain) showing her large swirling eyes. These experiences had taught her that every time you gain something good or of immense value (at least for that person) you usually loose it in the harshest of ways. That's why she was always prepared and never got emotionally attached to anybody and anything. You're probably wondering what the anything is. Well I'll tell you. The anything was a cat she once took care of. She had loved it and cared for it for many months, when one day when she came back to her apartment (she had moved out of the orphanage when she was sixteen and had rented an apartment on the city's edges) from running errands in the market, she found her poor cat hung from the ceiling with its intestines sprawled all over the floor. She later found out that her old bullies had done it for "old time's sake" as explained in a letter nailed to the cat's forehead. Poor Aya grieved for as long as possible for a person to grieve for an animal. Then one morning she woke up with the "wonderful and brilliant" idea that she would join the famous criminal organization Akatsuki and have her revenge on the village that had never given her anything except bruises hard to cover, nightmares about a man she could never see the face of, and later in her life hurtful memories that she'd pour out unexpectedly to the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" To say that Aya was tired was a total

understatement. She had been walking all morning through the Forest of Death.

She was completely lost and she was just about ready to die. She huffed, leaned

against a tree, and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly for a few seconds to calm

herself and then opened her eyes again. She gasped as she found herself looking

into large swirling eyes but she was not scared. She knew who it was. She smiled

brightly and attacked the man into a bear hug.

"I missed you so much, aniki." Pein laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Aya. But, how did you figure out I was your brother?"

"It was just a lucky guess you know. Same eyes and you looked too young to be my father."

When she finally pulled away she realized that they were surrounded by people

wearing long black clokes with red clouds. Her face wrinkled. These people _really_

needed a lesson in fashion. Seriously. Then, Pein spoke.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Aya. I expect her to be treated with the upmost respect and to not be harmed. If the contrary happens you will answer to me."

They all nodded. Aya smiled uneasily feeling all eyes in the area on her. Suddenly a man with an orange mask came up to her.

"Oh my gosh. Aya-chan is adorable. How can you be Pein-sama's sister you're too

pretty." Pein tensed. Aya laughed out loud. Tobi hugged and kept chanting _cute, _

_cute, cute, cute._ When he finally let go she they both realized that they had both

been left alone. Tobi squealed and proceeded to drag Aya after the others until

they were right next to Pein. Then, he introduced her to everyone. Everytime

someone was mentioned they would either nod or look at her blankly. The only

one who smiled brightly at her was Deidara.

"So, Aya what do you think of art."

"Well, I think art is whatever you want it to be as long as you love it and feel a deep connection to it." Deidara smiled.

"I like you." Surprising the redhead called Sasori looked at her and smirked.

"I think we will get along well too." Aya giggled and kept talking to them about art

until she was dragged away by Tobi. Again.

"Aya-chan we're here! You're going to stay with Tobi because Tobi is a good boy!"

Aya giggled.

"Tobi will take Aya to her room now."

"Okay."


End file.
